Leukociti
Massimo Moratti | mgrtitle = Trajner kryesorë | manager = Roberto Mancini | league = Serie A | season = 2005-06 | position = Serie A, kampion | pattern_la1=_black_stripes|pattern_b1=_blackstripes|pattern_ra1=_black_stripes| leftarm1=3344CC|body1=3344CC|rightarm1=3344CC|shorts1=000000|socks1=000000| pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=_thinsidesonwhite|pattern_ra2=| leftarm2=FFFFFF|body2=3344CC|rightarm2=FFFFFF|shorts2=FFFFFF|socks2=FFFFFF| }} Football Club Internazionale Milano është një klub futbolli italian me seli në Milano, Lombardy, që zhvillon ndeshjet në ligën e parë të italisë që është Seria A. Klubi u themelua më mars] të vitit 1908. Në Itali klubi është i njohur si Inter ose Internazionale, por shpesh emërohet si Inter Milan në shumë gjuhë në Evropë. Interi është një nga klubet më të suksesëshme në historinë e futbollit italian duke fituar 15 herë Scudetti kampionatin, 5 herë Coppa Italia (kupën e Italisë) dhe 3 herë Super Kupën Italiane. Interi gjithashtu ka fituar 2 herë Kupën Evropiane (Ligën e Kampionëve)), 3 herë UEFA Kupën dhe 2 herë titullin Kampion Botërorë. Gjithashtu Interi është ekipi i vetëm në Itali i cili asnjëherë nuk ka lëshuar ligën e parë (Seria A me 85 sezone të kompletuar. Interi është pjesë e organizatës G-14 që udhëheqë Klubet evropiane. Lojatrët Ekipi momental Lista e lojarëve të ekipit momental të interit. Numrat e pensionuar * - 3''' - Giacinto Facchetti, mbrojtës, 1960-1978 Lojtarët e njohur Lista më poshtë është e përbërë nga emrat e lojtarëve të njohur të cilët kan luajtur për Interin. Presidentët e klubit Trajnerët kryesorë Më poshtë është lista e plotë e trajnerëve kryesorë të Interit të rradhitur sipas vitit. Rekordet dhe statistikat Fitues të Kampionatit Botërorë me Interin Sukseset e ekipit sipas vitit *Kampion Italia : '''15 #1909/10 Campelli, Fronte, Zoller, Yenni, V.Fossati, Stebler, Capra, C.Payer, E.Peterly, Aebi, Schuler #1919/20 Campelli, Francesconi, Beltrami, Milesi, G.Fossati, Scheidler; Conti, Aebi, Agradi, L.Cevenini, Asti #1929/30 Degani, Gianfardoni, Allemandi, Rivolta, Viani, Castellazzi, Visentin, Serantoni, Meazza, Blasevich, Conti #1937/38 Peruchetti, Buonocore, Setti, Locatelli, Olmi, Antona, Frossi, N.Ferrara, Meazza, Ferrari, P.Ferraris #1939/40 Peruchetti, Poli, Setti, Locatelli, Olmi, Campatelli, Frossi, A.Demaria, Guarnieri, Candiani, P.Ferraris #1952/53 Ghezzi, Blason, Giacomazzi, Neri, Giovannini, Nesti, Armano, Mazza, Lorenzi, Skoglund, Nyers #1953/54 Ghezzi, Giacomazzi, Padulazzi, Neri, Giovannini, Nesti, Armano, Mazza, Lorenzi, Skoglund, Nyers #1962/63 Buffon, Burgnich, Facchetti, Zaglio, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Di Giacomo, Suarez, Corso #1964/65 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Tagnin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Domenghini, Suarez, Corso #1965/66 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Domenghini, Suarez, Corso #1970/71 L.Vieri, Bellugi, Facchetti, Bedin, Giubertoni, Burgnich, Jair, Bertini, Boninsegna, S.Mazzola, Corso #1979/80 Bordon, G.Baresi, Oriali, Pasinato, Mozzini, Bini, Caso, Marini, Altobelli, Beccalossi, Muraro #1988/89 Zenga, Bergomi, Brehme, Matteoli, Ferri, Mandorlini, A.Bianchi, Berti, Diaz, Matthaeus, A.Serena #2005/06 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Córdoba, Materazzi, Favalli, Figo, Veron, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Martins #2006/07 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Maicon, Burdisso, Samuel, Córdoba, Materazzi, Maxwell, Figo, Solari, Vieira, Dacourt, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Ibrahimovic, Crespo, Cruz, Recoba *Kupa Evropiane: 2''' #1963/64 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Tagnin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Milani, Suarez, Corso #1964/65 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Peirò, Suarez, Corso *Kupa Italiane: '''5 #1938/39 Sain, Buonocore, Setti, Locatelli, Olmi, Campatelli, Frossi, A.Demaria, Guarnieri, G.Meazza, P.Ferraris #1977/78 Cipollini, Canuti, Fedele, Baresi, Gasparini, Bini, Scanziani, Oriali, Altobelli, Marini, Muraro #1981/82 Bordon, Bergomi, Baresi, Marini, Oriali, Canuti, Bini, Bagni, Prohaska, Beccalossi, Altobelli #2004/05 Toldo, J.Zanetti, Materazzi, Mihajlovic, Córdoba, Ze Maria, Cambiasso, Stanković, Kily Gonzalez, Martins, Adriano #2005/06 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Córdoba, Materazzi, Favalli, Figo, Veron, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Martins *UEFA Kupa: 3''' #1990/91 Zenga, Bergomi, Brehme, Battistini, Ferri, A.Paganin, A.Bianchi, Berti, Klinsmann, Matthaeus, Pizzi #1993/94 Zenga, A.Paganin, D.Fontolan, Jonk, Bergomi, Battistini, Orlando, Manicone, Berti, Bergkamp, Sosa #1997/98 Pagliuca, Colonnese, Fresi, West, J.Zanetti, Winter, Ze Elias, Djorkaeff, Simeone, Zamorano, Ronaldo *Intercontinental Cup: '''2 #1964 Sarti, Malatrasi, Facchetti, Tagnin, Guarneri, Picchi, Domenghini, Milani, Peirò, Suarez, Corso #1965 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Peirò, Suarez, Corso *Super Kupa Italiane: 3 #1988/89 Zenga, G.Baresi, Brehme, Matteoli, Bergomi, Verdelli, Bianchi, Berti, Morello, Cucchi, A.Serena #2005/06 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Córdoba, Materazzi, Favalli, Figo, Veron, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Martins #2006/07 Toldo, J.Zanetti, Materazzi, Córdoba, Grosso, Figo, Cambiasso, Stanković, Vieira, Ibrahimović, Adriano ;Finale *Kupa Evropiane: 2 #1966/67 Sarti; Burgnich, Facchetti; Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi; Domenghini, Mazzola, Cappellini, Bicicli, Corso #1971/72 Bordon; Bellugi, Facchetti; Oriali, Giubertoni, Burgnich; Jair, Bedin, Boninsegna, Mazzola, Frustalupi *UEFA Kupa: 1 #1996/97 Pagliuca, Bergomi, Fresi, Paganin, Pistone, Djorkaeff, Sforza, Ince, Zanetti, Ganz, Zamorano *Central Europe Cup (Mitropa Cup) 1 (The Mitropa Cup carried a prestige only comparable with the Champions' Cup of later decades) #1932/33 *Kupa Italiane: 4 #1958/59 Matteucci; Guarneri, Gatti; Masiero, Cardarelli, Bolchi; Bicicli, Firmani, Angelillo, Corso, Rizzolini #1964/65 Sarti; Burgnich, Facchetti; Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi; Jair, S.Mazzola, Peirò, Suarez, Corso #1976/77 Bordon; Canuti, Fedele; Oriali, Gasparini, Facchetti; Pavone, Merlo, Anastasi, Mazzola, Marini #1999/00 Peruzzi; Serena, Córdoba, Blanc, Domoraud; J.Zanetti, Di Biagio, Cauet, Seedorf; R.Baggio, Zamorano ;Trofe tjera *Turnier Sankt Moritz: 1911 *Torneo Zürich di Milano: 1969 *Trofeo Ciudad de Vigo: 1996 *Trofeo Santiago Bernabéu: 1993, 2001 *Coppa Super Clubs (Mundialito de Clubs): 1981 *Trofeo Birra Moretti: 2001, 2002 *Trofeo Valle d'Aosta: 1998 *Trofeo TIM: 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005 Inter's Ultras Inter's supporters are among the most well known around Europe for having some of the oldest ultras around. The principal supporting group is Boys San, who were founded in 1969 making them the oldest group in Italy alongside Torino's Ultras Granata (1969), Sampdoria's Ultras Tito (1969) and AC Milan's now dissolved group, Fossa dei Leoni, which was founded in 1968. Simpatizantët Shih ehde Lidhje të jashtme *Faqja zyrtare Category:Klube futbolli në Itali ar:إنتر ميلانو bg:Интер ca:Internazionale Milano Football Club cs:FC Internazionale Milano da:Inter FC de:Inter Mailand en:F.C. Internazionale Milano et:Milano Internazionale es:Football Club Internazionale Milano fr:Inter Milan ko:인테르나치오날레 밀라노 FC hr:Internazionale Milano F.C. id:Internazionale it:Internazionale Football Club he:אינטר מילאנו lt:Internazionale Milano F.C. lmo:F.C.Inter hu:Internazionale mk:Интер Милано nl:Internazionale ja:インテルナツィオナーレ・ミラノ no:Internazionale pl:Inter Mediolan pt:Football Club Internazionale Milano ru:Интернационале (футбольный клуб) sk:FC Internazionale sl:Internazionale Milano F.C. sr:Интер fi:FC Internazionale Milano sv:FC Internazionale Milano th:สโมสรฟุตบอลอินเตอร์นาชีโอนาเล มีลาโน vi:Inter Milan tr:Inter Milan zh:国际米兰足球俱乐部